Strong Signals (TC)
Strong Signals is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Cleansing. It is the 29th episode overall and it premiered on October 4, 2019. Synopsis Fight fire with fire. Episode Ash, burn marks, a smell of crispy bodies all fill the area. SHING! PSSHH! SHING! PSSHH! SHING! As the shovel digs into the ground once more, a sound is heard. “Arggg!” The moan echoes throughout the deserted streets, the only sound that can be heard for miles. Besheba drops her shovel and turns. She sports a large baseball cap with long blonde hair and a trench coat. “Dispersed from the horde I see. Sad motherfucker”. It’s crazy, diseased eyes and decaying body didn’t even make her flinch. She buries her hand into her inside pocket and pulls out a small dagger. Besheba steps towards it and plunges the dagger into its head. She tries to pull out the dagger from its head but struggles. “Come on shithead”. Suddenly, a walker grabs onto Besheba’s leg and bites at her. ”SHIT!” She kicks the zombies head and pushes other to the ground. She steps back and falls onto a lawn chair. Pulling back her pant leg, she sighs with relief. “Not bit. These were comfy pants though... fuck.” She looks around. The streets now filled with bodies, the large walls that kept her safe now gone, and the dead people that used to live in the now destroyed houses. “Fucking Quinlos” AMC Presents ' '''Starring: ' Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy 'Also Starring: ' Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Matt Lintz Ranbir Kapoor Lauren Cohan Tyler James Williams Josh Holloway Ned Luke Ty Simpkins Writer: TheCreatorAnimator ' Director:' Rannay ' Showrunner:' Rannay ' '''Based on AMC's ‘The Walking Dead’ and Image Comic's ‘The Walking Dead’ ' The Cleansing “HENRY, HOLD UP” Henry stops in his tracks. “Mike, let’s just keep going. Once we climb this hill we’ll rest and then won’t have to keep listening to you talking about your plan to trap the walkers, which is so fucking stupid by the way. In fact, this is all stupid, we have done nothing for the past year.” Henry turns back around and starts walking up a large hill with Mike following. “Henry, I know that it’s super depressing that we have been going in circles for months but-” “FOUR TIMES MIKE. We walked through that town Douglasville FOUR TIMES in one year. And we didn’t notice that the buildings were the same. Same hills, same roads, same EVERY FUCKING THING! I just wanted to be done with Quinlos, but look at us now, walking back there after so long. We didn’t even know that we were going in circles for a year.” Henry stops in his tracks and looks at Mike. “After we get to Quinlos and look around for any supplies, I want us to go our separate ways. I’m 18 now any I can choose for mysel-” BLAM! The two stop and look at each other with their eyes wide. Mike begins to speak before a faint scream is heard is the distance. “Henry, get up to the top of the hill NOW!” The two resume climbing. Once they arrive at the top, the two start looking in all directions. “See anything?”, asks Mike. “No, just trees, trees, and more... wait. Look, there it is.” Mike rushes over and looks. Quinlos, desolated, obliterated, and annihilated. Henry shakes his head. “Exactly what I thought it would be. You really think this plan will work?” “I hope Henry, I hope.” “That sentence is in like every movie.” Mike looks at Henry. “Shut up” BLAM! “AHHH!” Besheba sits up and looks out her window. Nighttime. She jumps out of her bed and grabs her gun. Her footsteps sound like drums as she runs out her house and down the road rushing to the source of the shot. She turns to a corner and spots to male-shaped figures running down the road. She chases them down a few roads before the two jump a wooden fence into a backyard. Her body slams through the fence and chases them into a house. Before she gets in, one of the two closes a glass door on her face She smashes through it knocking down the door closer. Besheba holds the person on the ground but before she can see who they are, the other one whacks her head with a baseball bat, knocking her out. Besheba’s eyes flutter open. She tries to move her hand but quickly realizes that her hand is handcuffed. She sits up from the bed she is laying on and looks around. She sees that it is morning and rushes to her feet. Her hand pulls back onto headboard and she groans. She hears the door unlocking. The person walks in and Besheba throws a lamp at them. They duck and the two look at each other. “Henry?” “Besheba?” The other person walks in front of Henry. “Mike?” “Besheba?” “You two are still fucking alive!”, she chuckles. The three all hug. “I missed you guys.” The trio walk down stair and talk about what happened to all of them. They talk about how Quinlos looks now, as well as Henry’s and Mike’s adventures. After a while of talking, Mike tells Besheba about their plan. “So listen, this horde that came from Quinlos... we led them out. Well, most of them. Little did we know that we were walking around in circles for a full year. We were trying to get the horde to the coast, maybe lead them into the water, if that would even work. And seeing as how all there rotten flesh and stuff would slowly come of in the water, they would eventually die by themselves. I guess me and Henry should have known that the coast wasn’t far from here. So anyway, our new plan is too fix up the walls, lead the horde in, and trap them. Then, we burn the place to the ground. How’s that sound?” Besheba stares at Mike. A smile comes over her face. “That may be the best damn plan I’ve ever heard.” The three smile at each other. “So, you want to do this?”, Henry asks. “I most motherfuckin’ want to!” The three works for days fixing up the walls and main gate of Quinlos in preparation for the last stand. 4 Days Later... The trio walk down the street shooting off their guns. “COME GET US MOTHERFUCKERS!”, Besheba screams. Tiny groups of walkers come out from shadows with saliva flowing out their mouth. “It’s not enough”, Henry says. Mike turns to Henry, “the horde may take a while to get here. The main gates are open so they’ll get in.” The gargling of walkers over the walls are heard. Besheba looks at the loads of fuel slathered across the ground. “Boys, we’ve planted tons of fuel down each of these streets and in the houses. Not to mention we turned on most of the stoves and microwaves in each house. We punctured propane tanks to release more fuel. And it’s all connected. So, when we set the first line of fuel on fire it’ll connect with each of the other fuel lines causing the surviving house the explode and setting the grass and streets on fire. That’s what you wanted right.” Mike smiles. Henry points at the beginning of the line. “So, if we light the start of the line on fire, it’ll just connect to each of the houses causing them to burn down and maybe explode. And the grass and streets will be set ablaze.” Mike puts his hand on his shoulder. “Spot on kid. Quinlos will turn into a ball of fire getting rid of this horde once and for all.” “Cool” Besheba spots the horde from down the street. “Here they come boys.” She takes out a lighter and sets the flame. They run down the street over heading for the gates. As the flame gets closer to the first, the group comes to an intersection where the horde is coming from three directions. “Shit, they blocked us in!”, Mike says. “WHAT DO WE DO!?”, Henry screams. Besheba looks around. “THIS WAY!” The three run into a house and head to the back door. Just as they make it to the backyard, they hear the first explosions. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The shrieks of dying walkers ring out past the walls. The three jump into another backyard just as the house behind them explodes. The grass they run across begins to burn as they run towards the house. They get in and see the flame of fire go under their legs. Besheba screams as she begins falling behind Mike and Henry. “GO, GO G-” BOOM! Besheba falls as Mike and Henry go smashing through a window and onto the front lawn. The house explodes and pieces of it go flying. As the other houses begin to explode sending huge shockwaves, Mike is knocked unconscious by a piece of plywood. Henry, dazed and confused takes one look at the destruction around him, shocked that they didn’t make it out. As tears start forming in his eyes, not knowing if he’ll die here, Henry curls up into and ball and wait for it to all be over. Deaths * A shit ton of walkers Trivia * The original script for this episode ended with Besheba commiting suicide. This was scrapped because it felt to dark for the series and more was wanted for her character.